


The Edges of Your Heart

by RoboticPopSauce



Series: Robo's Drunken Drabbles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Gun play, I wrote this while intoxicated, M/M, Zombie AU kind of, prepare for weird, soooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: Bill finds a way to pass the time while he and Dipper are hiding from a horde of zombies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((Drunk me chose a title that doesn't make sense but I'm keeping it anyway))
> 
> So originally I had a ton of funny notes here that I wrote while I was drunk, but my laptop fucking HATES me and occasionally doesn't work when I hit that post button. It ate all the notes and made me redo a ton of shizz, so pretend this note says, "my dudes", "listen up mother fuckers", and "I fucking hate zombies" about fifty times. Because that's basically all it said.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy my surprisingly very coherent drunk writing. I edited it a little bit, but only because there was a part that REALLY bothered me and I have no idea what the actual FUCK is wrong with me for even writing it. Other than taking that out, though, the rest of it has been left alone, so forgive the spelling errors and weird grammar drunk me has :p
> 
> Soooo, yeah, anyway, enjoy my dudes.

The room was small and damp, clearly not the best of hiding places, but it would have to do. There was mold growing in the corners, water leaking from one part of the ceiling, and the only real clean spot in there was the place on the floor under a large desk, where Bill and Pine Tree were currently tucked under, waiting for the creatures to pass.

It was enough space for them to sit without touching each other, but Dipper huddled next to the demon anyway out of slight fear.

“They’re just zombies, kid. I could take them all on, honestly, but I’d rather not use my magic if we don’t have to. We can wait it out here.” He patted Dipper on the head in a playful way, smiling when the young man scowled and leaned away from him.

“I know!” He said in a loud whisper. “I just wish that we didn’t have to come into the quarantine zone to get this stupid stone.” Dipper poked Bill’s arm and shivered. “The sooner we get you out of that borrowed dead body, the better. You  _ look _ sickly, and I’m not sure how well you actually keep the wanting to eat brains thing in check.”

Bill gave the side of Pine Tree’s head a few knocks with one hand and flicked Dipper’s nose with the other. “It’s healthy and human while I’m in it, so don’t sass me about wanting to eat brains. And how  _ rude _ that you would say that I look anything less than perfect.” He pretended to flip his hair since it wasn’t actually long enough to actually do the action. Though the body really was borrowed until they could make one of his own, he liked it.

It had short, blond hair that he knew had been dyed that color by the previous owner, dark tanned skin that was quite soft, and it was pretty fit. While he kept it healed from the disease that had wiped out chunks of humanity, it was the perfect vessel for running and occasionally lifting up Pine Tree when he would trip over things, as he often did when they had to run on scouting missions, or errands such as the one they were on right then.

“You’re just wearing a meat suit, though. That’s gross.” Dipper crossed his arms and tried to look away from Bill. Probably to hide that blush creeping over his cheeks.

“So are you,” he scoffed. “All humans are just meat puppets, Pine Tree. Why Sixer wants me to help him make up an all around cure for this zombie thing, I don’t know, because as far as I’m concerned, you all should just let it happen and get rid of these meat sacks.”

Pine Tree rolled his eyes but stilled and flinched when there was a sound behind the door that was keeping them out of the horde’s sight. “We should be quieter,” he whispered.

Bill nodded and shifted so that he was leaning against the side of the desk. The wood was pretty solid, but it showed its age when it creaked from his weight, earning an annoyed look from Dipper. He gave a shrug and looked down at the carpet.

It was nice and blue where he and Dipper were, but anywhere else in the room it was nearly black from the grime and dirt it had accumulated.

After some time, Bill got bored. The horde was still out in the hall, though it was a good deal smaller. He decided that he could either kill them all off with his magic and they could make a run for it, or he could find some way to entertain himself.

“Wanna fuck?” Bill asked bluntly.

“Excuse me?” Pine Tree blanched. “I just told you how gross you were, and now you think I wanna fuck you?”

There was a beat or two of silence before Bill laughed and gave a slow nod.

“I know you like dudes, and I’m a dude. A totally healed one. Not a zombie, just a possessed one. No different from you in any way.” He leaned closer to Dipper and gave a toothy smile, one that he was sure was very telling of his intentions.

Dipper bit his lip and looked away from Bill. “I-it would be too loud. And what if we needed to run? If they break down the door while we’re fucking-”

“There’s only like three zombies left out there. If they come in, then I will use my magic to kill them.” He moved closer until his nose was pressed against Dipper’s neck, sliding it up to his ear slowly so that his hot breath could send chills through him. “C’mon, Pine Tree. Let’s make something of our private alone time. We don’t get this at home.” He was using a husky voice, hoping to arouse Pine Tree.

“Y-yeah, because I tend to avoid you.” He made no attempt to move away from Bill, prompting the demon to nibble on his ear. “B-Bill…”

“What’s the matter Pine Tree?” Bill hummed into his ear. “You don’t seem to be saying no…” He kissed Dipper’s cheek and slide his hand onto the brunet’s lap, forgetting that he was holding his gun.

“Is your safety on!?” Pine Tree said in a loud whisper as he leaned away from the weapon.

Bill lifted the gun to inspect it, then flicked the safety on before putting it back in Dipper’s lap. “Is now,” he chuckled. He definitely noticed how tense Dipper was getting, and the blush on his cheeks suggested that he enjoyed the danger of the pistol.

He used the nozzle of the gun to lift Dipper’s shirt, exposing his pale stomach. He traced it along the trail of hair that lead down to his growing erection, chuckling when Pine Tree gasped and tilted his head back.

“See? I knew you’d wanna do this.” He licked Dipper’s neck slowly, pulling him closer when he shivered.

“I-I- It’s just-” He pouted and angrily crossed his arms. “Of course I’m getting aroused! You’re touching and licking me! Anyone would be turned on by that!”

Bill lightly jabbed the nozzle of the gun into Dipper’s gut, smiling again when his breath hitched. “Nah, I think you  _ like _ me!” He sang.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something under his breath. “Look, if you’re going to fuck me, just do it. But you can’t tell anyone! Mabel would make fun of me and I’m pretty sure it’d give grunkle Ford a heart attack.”

“Ooh! So  _ do _ tell him then!” The comment earned him a half-hearted smack.

“I swear to go-!” His mouth snapped closed when the gun was suddenly near his throat, the tip brushing the bottom of his jaw.

“Hush. I won’t tell,” Bill giggled. “So long as you keep that mouth shut. We wouldn’t want the flesh eaters ruining our fun” -he pushed the gun up more to jab Dipper’s jaw- “would we?”

Pine Tree shook his head, his eyes wide.

“Good.”

Under the fake threat of the gun, Dipper stripped down to his birthday suit, then presented himself to Bill the best that he could while under the cramped desk. He kept his head turned so that his blood red face was better hidden.

Bill tapped his cheek with the gun and forced him to look at him. “Don’t wanna watch me strip? How rude! This body is sexy, you should enjoy it!”

Dipper nodded slowly and audibly gulped. “O-okay.”

Slowly and teasingly, Bill took his clothes off. It was hard to put on a show with the little space that he had, but Bill managed. As his dark skin became more and more exposed, Dipper became more and more aroused. By the time he was naked, Dipper had a full hard-on.

“Excited?” Bill teased.

“Shut up,” Pine Tree scoffed. “Just do it.”

“With pleasure.” That was all the invitation Bill needed to lean over the brunet, one hand on his hip and the other still holding the gun, running it along Pine Tree’s ribs to excite him more.

He hadn’t wanted to use his magic while they were out, but with the lack of actual lube, he would have to slick himself up so that he didn’t actually hurt Dipper. Though, he didn’t mind skipping the prep, since he was sure that if he used enough, he would slip in with no issue.

Once lined up with Dipper’s entrance, Bill used his magic to slick both himself and Pine Tree up, then slowly started to push his hips forward.

Dipper whimpered and shuddered, biting his lip to keep himself from being too loud so that he wouldn’t attract the still waiting zombies.

The tightness that was slowly wrapping around Bill was so amazing that he let out a low moan. Pine Tree was so hot and tight, he couldn’t help but move his hips a little faster.

“Bill!” Dipper whined. “Ah- p-please! Slower!” He hissed.

“Right, sorry, sorry.” Bill nodded as he spoke and stopped moving for a moment to give the brunet a break to adjust to his length.

He waited until Dipper gave a quick nod, then slowly started to move again.

Dipper had his eyes closed tightly, head tilted backward, and hands grasping tightly on the carpet. His neck was bared to Bill, so the blond decided to lick and nibble at the soft flesh while he finished pushing himself into his Pine Tree.

Bill bottomed out and rolled his eyes back as he groaned. If there was one thing that he  _ did _ enjoy about having a human body, it was the sensation of sexual acts. Since Ford had shoved him in the body so that he could keep a better eye on the demon, he had experimented plenty of times with what the body could do and what it enjoyed, and he was pleased to find out that sex was better than using his hand.

“Fuck, this is  _ awesome. _ ”

“Hopefully it will be for me soon too,” Pine Tree said through clenched teeth.

The weight of the gun in his hand reminded Bill that he could use it to help arouse Dipper, and hopefully get him aroused enough to ask Bill to start moving.

He was sure that the barrel of the gun was cold, so Bill pressed as much of it as he could against Dipper’s side, bringing it up his chest and neck until he was at the brunet’s cheek. He used it to move some of his brown curls out of his face, a wide grin splitting his face when Dipper shivered and tightened around him.

“M-more,” he gasped. “Give me more, please.”

Bill hummed and slowly pulled his hips back, then slammed them forward. “Sure thing Pine Tree!”

Dipper nearly cried out but stopped himself by bringing his hand to his mouth, biting down on his knuckle.

A rough pace was set after that, Bill all too happily enjoyed how tight Dipper was. Pine Tree was tense and had a pained expression on his face, but with the amount of precum he was leaking and how hard he was, Bill knew that the brunet was enjoying it.

“I’m going to cum in you,” Bill panted. He kissed Dipper’s collarbone and groaned. “I’m going to have to carry you out after this,” he laughed breathlessly.

Pine Tree groaned around his hand and bucked his hips up, clearly ready to finish with Bill.

When Dipper’s body tensed and arched into Bill, the muscles around the blond’s dick squeezed just enough to finish him off. Bill moaned as he emptied himself into Dipper, noting that the brunet had also reached his end.

It left a sticky mess on both of their stomachs, and the look of remorse painted itself on Dipper’s face.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he huffed. “I can’t believe I let you fuck me while we’re hiding from fucking zombies. Now we’re both a mess and naked, and I’m sure between the two of us, we were loud enough to alert them that we’re here.” Dipper sat up and pushed Bill off of him, sucking in a breath and wincing. “And there’s no way I can run now.”

Bill rolled his eyes and lifted the gun to Dipper’s chest to push him back down. The brunet followed, his gaze darting back and forth between Bill’s face and the gun.

“I-I thought we were done?” He laid on his back again, letting out a relieved sigh. It was probably because his back now ached, thanks to Bill.

“We’re done when I say so. I can sense that the zombies aren’t aware of us yet, so we still have some time to kill.” He leaned forward again, pressing a rough kiss onto his Pine Tree’s lips. He bit the bottom one almost hard enough to draw blood but refrained because he knew that Dipper would complain too much.

“Y-you’re going to need to give me a minute at least!” Dipper puffed.

“Duh,” Bill laughed. “I’m not ready yet either, but that doesn’t mean we can’t” -he pressed the gun to Dipper’s stomach a little more roughly than he intended to, but kept it pressed into the squishy flesh- “play around.”

Dipper gulped and let out a small whimper. He looked at Bill with lidded eyes, arousal and frustration both clear on his face. “If I die from zombies because of this, I’m going to haunt you.”

Bill chuckled and kissed him again. “I’ll make sure you get out of here safely, and I’ll be sure to fuck you until you can’t breathe properly.” He smiled as widely as he could, his stare that of a predator about to eat their prey. “Just try not to scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also in the original notes, I had linked this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw32WZJSMU4  
> Yes, the nightcore version. So. Enjoy that.
> 
> That sure was...something. Drunk me is creative at least, no? ;D
> 
> This is absolutely a one-shot and will never be anything more. I really actually don't like zombies, and don't wanna spook myself with writing anything more on them :p


End file.
